missing pieces
by silver-kin
Summary: They meet often. The LoK AU.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: DnA LoK AU.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

* * *

><p>"My parents died a long time ago," Yuuki says quietly, not looking at him. "'Freak fire,' they said. But everyone knew it wasn't true. They were just covering up the messier story, to impress the people that mattered."<p>

Isashiki gaped at him. "I-That. There must have been a reason."

"I already told you the reason." Yuuki meets his gaze then, his yellow eyes fierce even in the dark of night. "You don't believe me."

He flinches, and finds that he can't stop himself from taking a step back. "Maybe there was more to it. Maybe there's a part of the story you don't know."

Yuuki hisses, crossing the room in a heartbeat. He fists a hand into Isashiki's shirt, shoves him roughly into the wall, and when he speaks, his breath burns. "Don't you tell me what I don't know. Don't you _dare._"

"Tetsu-"

"What do you know?" he demands viciously. "What do you care?"

Isashiki grips his arm, digs his nails into skin, desperate. "Tetsu, you're my friend. Of course I care."

That only makes Yuuki grin, pained and bitter. "Do friends walk out on you? Do friends leave without so much as a goodbye?"

"I told you, I had no choice! We had to-"

"Did you ever think of me after?" he whispers, "In your big, cozy house up town?"

"Did _you?_"

"Yes," he replies instantly, a harsh, punctuated syllable. "All the time."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: DnA LoK AU. Written for a 30 drabble challenge, but I don't have it in me to continue this. At least, not at the moment. Thought I'd upload them here, for anyone who might be interested.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

* * *

><p><strong>09 - objective<strong>

"Sawamura, I told you to get down!"

The brunette merely gives him a wide grin, balancing precariously on the ledge. "I have a message for you from Tetsu-san."

Isashiki's heart skips a beat. "You know Tetsu?"

"Of course!" he huffs, as if this should be obvious. "Everyone does."

He pauses, feeling torn. On the one hand, he really should be hauling the kid's ass down for a stern talking-to on why he can't fish in public parks. But then—

"What did he say?"

Sawamura clears his throat, his voice dropping low. "'Nice seeing you again, Jun. Let's have lunch sometime.'"

**24 - hidden**

It's a very clever hideout—tucked away in a corner of the city's less developed zones, and accessible only by an obscure alleyway, it is the very picture of 'abandoned construction site.' Heck, if Isashiki hadn't gotten _very_ specific directions, he would have probably walked right past it. Repeatedly.

Isashiki takes a few steps closer. "Hey, is anyone—"

A shadow leaps straight at him, knocking him onto his back. A knife presses against his throat, and Isashiki goes still. When he looks up, his attacker is smiling, wide and terrifying.

"Ah," he says mildly. "You must be the cop."

**13 - wrong**

"Can't," Isashiki pants out between kisses. "We can't—"

Yuuki pulls away, levels him with a hard stare. "No?"

He shivers. Yuuki's grip on his arms is tight enough to hurt, and his breath is searing hot. It sends thrills up his spine, heats his stomach.

This is wrong. They really shouldn't, not when Yuuki has just been branded a criminal and Isashiki has orders to arrest any member of his triad on sight. It's wrong and he—

Yuuki leans in. Their noses brush, and he exhales against Isashiki's lips. "Jun?"

He tilts his head back, drinks Yuuki in hungrily.

**16 - strangle**

Isashiki watches with wide-eyed wonder as the water pulls back, rearing up high enough to touch the top of the huge tunnel. Behind him, the other metalbenders are in various stages of response—some are cussing up a storm, while others backtrack in a hasty yet futile attempt to escape the incoming tsunami.

Up ahead, the two waterbenders hop forward as one, and push their arms out; Sawamura's expression is an odd mixture of guilt and triumph.

Isashiki swears, and digs his nails into the nearest wall for balance.

As the water surges forward, his only thought is:

_Damn waterbenders._

**01 - defiant**

"This is your final warning," Isashiki bites out. "Surrender, and we won't have to hurt you."

_Please,_ he doesn't say, because there are over 15 metalbenders standing at attention behind him, listening. _Just leave, Tetsu._

Kuramochi laughs. "We're not here to give ourselves up. We're here to free Kataoka-san."

"And we're not leaving without him," Yuuki adds solemnly, meeting his gaze.

It occurs to him later, when he passes the newly-emptied prison cell, that his entire squad had been overpowered by a mere six triad members, three of whom were non-benders.

Yuuki's triad, he realises with heavy dread, is _dangerous._

**11 - life**

"Tetsu," he pleads. "Talk to Chief Bei Fong. Or, or talk to the council members. We can sort this out."

Yuuki's spine is stiff, unbending. The flame cupped in his hands twitches in the night breeze, casting shadows on Yuuki's skin, but illuminating the first lines of the tattoo inked into his wrist; the lion-snake winds up his arm, draping over his shoulders and down his back, where it lies in wait with its fangs bared.

"A life for a life," Yuuki says. When he turns to meet Isashiki's gaze, his eyes burn bitter-bright, his smile, resigned. "It's only fair."

**26 - touch**

Yuuki reaches out first.

(He's always first, always the one brave enough to do what Isashiki fears, despite his own wanting)

Calloused fingertips brush his face; Yuuki thumbs his cheekbone, strokes the line of his jaw and the curve of his ear, before running his knuckles tenderly against Isashiki's skin. He does all these things with parted lips, a look of wonder resting deep in his eyes, seeping into his expression.

Isashiki stutters on his next breath. He doesn't turn away.

When the other man leans forward, a whispered "Jun" ghosting across the space between them,

He meets Yuuki halfway.

**27 - free**

"It doesn't matter who, Jun," Yuuki says, fists clenched tight. "I'll get rid of anyone who stands in my way."

_Including you,_ Isashiki hears, and the unsaid words sink deep into his bones. The sun is too hot, the armour on his shoulders suddenly too heavy for his heart to carry. There is a raw, scraping pain in his lungs, burning his every breath. He closes his eyes with a weary sigh, and knows.

It's time to let go.

"I'll stop you," is his answer. "No matter what."

And his soul cracks just a fraction more at Yuuki's sad smile.

**12 - contempt**

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying anything!" Isashiki protests, digging his toes against the maddening urge to look away from the older Kominato's gaze.

"Listen," he says, casual tone betrayed by the malicious curve of his lips. "Tetsu might be blinded by his inexplicable need to bed you—"

Isashiki's face flushes hotly. _"What—"_

"—but the rest of us don't trust you one bit. The moment you put him in danger, I will slit your throat before you can so much as plead innocent." Kominato bares his teeth in a feral grin. "That's a promise."

**07 - go**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Isashiki mutters, eyes darting left and right nervously. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers to hide his fidgeting. His jaw hurts.

Yuuki glances at him. "Is it really so bad?"

He groans in exasperation. "When we get caught, Tetsu, here's what's gonna happen. Either the Chief hauls both our asses to prison, or your triad mates drag you off, and I get murdered in my sleep tonight."

"You worry too much."

"You're too laid-back!"

"We're just having lunch," Yuuki says. "Just two old friends out to eat. It'll be fine."

**10 - strength**

"You hafta feel it," Isashiki insists. "In your feet."

Six-year-old Yuuki puffs out his cheeks. "I don't get it."

He frowns. Then, he digs his heels into the grass, and kicks up as hard as he can. The lump of earth flies across the garden, scaring a flock of turtle-ducks and sending them quacking indignantly into the air. "It's _easy._"

Yuuki is staring at the ground. "I don't get it," he says again, voice wobbling.

Isashiki bites his lip, and punches the other boy's shoulder. "It's okay. We'll try again tomorrow."

He looks up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Isashiki says, and grins.

**06 - cleansed**

"You should stay away from Yuuki's boy."

Isashiki stares up at her, this orange-haired lady that lives next door. "You mean Tetsu?"

She nods sagely. "Don't go playing with him anymore. It's bad luck."

Now he frowns. "Tetsu's not cursed!"

She clucks her tongue. "Foolish child. He's trouble, that one. You'd do well to find a different playmate."

"No, he's not," Isashiki snaps. "Tetsu's cool! And you're _crazy!_"

He runs off before she can do more than sqwuak angrily. When he finds Yuuki at their usual spot, kicking up dirt, he barrels forward and tackles them both into the pond.

**22 - rhythm**

Isashiki wakes with a jolt, panic coursing through his veins. He blinks, feeling vaguely disoriented, until he hears the tiny vulnerable whimper Yuuki makes.

He turns over; Yuuki is frowning in his sleep, curled up on his side into a tight ball. His breathing is coming out in harsh, staccato gasps, and there is a light sheen of sweat coating his skin.

Isashiki raises a hand, runs his fingers through coarse black hair, and watches as Yuuki's distressed expression evens out. When Yuuki's breathing steadies, he wraps an arm around the other man's waist, and sighs.

Yuuki sleeps until dawn.

**30 - overflow**

He remembers doing this as kids—back in the garden, surrounded by burst of flames and lumps of rock. It had been easier then, when merry laughter danced on the wind as they sparred, testing each other to see how far they could go.

This is different.

There is no joy here, only bitter pain on both ends. Yuuki's fire singes his skin; Isashiki doesn't hold back as he retaliates, anger blazing white across his vision.

When he finally pins Yuuki to the ground, the fight has left a sour aftertaste in his tongue, an empty ache in his chest.

**18 - untouchable**

"You're that firebender," Isashiki says as the realisation hits him. "The one Tanba was talking about."

That seems to take him by surprise. "Kouichirou mentioned me?"

Isashiki blinks at the implied familiarity. It settles in the back of his mind, with all the other new information he's picked up over the last twenty minutes—but now isn't the time for that. "Give me one good reason to let you go."

Now his expression turns amused. "You think you can catch me?"

"Pretty sure."

Chris smiles, shifting ever so slightly towards the edge of the roof. "Try to keep up then."

**25 - parade**

"You said one dance," Isashiki protests.

"And now I'm asking you to dinner," Yuuki replies smoothly, tightening his grip on Isashiki's wrist.

He mutters several choice words under his breath, but doesn't put up much of a fight beyond dragging his feet as he gets hauled across the square. Trusting Yuuki to lead, he lets his attention wander, taking in the way Yuuki has changed over the past few years, how the small, thin boy of his childhood has grown broad shoulders, toned arms, and long legs following a tapered waist—

Yuuki glances back at him, smiling.

Isashiki's breath hitches.

**23 - afterlife**

"Do you think we'll meet again in another life?"

Isashiki sighs into his knees, his chest aching. He can feel the heavy door against his back, can feel Yuuki through the stone, slumped in defeat on the other side. "I don't know."

There is a wealth of words in the silence that follows, lost to the space between them.

When Yuuki finally speaks, it's barely above a whisper. "If we do, Jun, I hope we'll be on the same side."

He bites his lips, squeezes his eyes shut so he can't see the way his vision suddenly blurs. "Me too."


End file.
